Because of increasing installation space requirements, electronic components are permanently subject to the trend to become smaller and smaller while their functional range remains the same or is increasing. This results in an increasing power density in the component, which requires a further development of existing solutions or the use of new concepts to meet the increased thermal requirements.
In highly integrated circuits, for example, ICs (IC—integrated circuit) or SMD components, such as driver components or power modules, which result in extensive power losses and thus high heat outputs, such heat outputs have to be dissipated via solder connections with a circuit carrier, for example, a circuit board. Usually, such highly integrated circuits comprise heat conductivity surfaces, also described as exposed pads, which are arranged on a surface of the highly integrated circuit facing the circuit board. Usually, these heat conducting surfaces are soldered with appropriate soldering surfaces to the circuit board, which can result in a heat transfer from the highly integrated circuit to the circuit board.
The connection of the highly integrated circuit, for example, an SMD component, usually takes place in that soldering paste is applied to the soldering surfaces (circuit board pad or capture pad) of the circuit board. The soldering paste is applied to the circuit board pad by means of screen printing, dispenser or jet print. Then the SMD component is placed into position. Subsequently, the volatile components of the soldering paste are vaporized in the soldering process. The expanding gas bubbles are joining together and form a macro bubble in the soldering gap between circuit board and SMD component. Because of the surrounding brazing solder, excess pressure is generated in the bubble and lifts the component. As a result, it is no longer possible to solder reliably the connection pins on the sides of the SMD component. This can result in breakages or hairline cracks in the soldering connection between the connection pins and the soldering surface (circuit board pad) on the circuit board, which can result in malfunction of the entire circuit.